


Просьба

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Ногри обращаются к Люку с просьбой
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Star Wars 2021: Спецквест





	Просьба

Люк представлял себе Хоногр совсем другим. 

С одной стороны, все было именно таким, как описывала Лея. Пустыня, кое-где трава, горький ветер. Ногри. Примитивный с виду народ прирожденных воинов, которых предала Империя. Лее было жаль их, как и планету ей было жаль.

Люк не понимает, отчего. Как в принципе можно чувствовать жалость к той силе, которую он чувствует в Хоногре. Да и не нужна ногри жалость, ничья. Им даже помощь, как выясняется, нужна не слишком.

Вообще-то Лею должно было насторожить то, что, несмотря на доказательства предательства Империи, от отца ногри не отвернулись. Лея будто бы решила не думать о том, что ее защитники согласились ее защищать только из-за того, чьей дочерью она является. Люк о том, чей он сын, забыть не может — может, поэтому и замечает, насколько предательство Империи для ногри неважно.

Когда Люк наконец-то формулирует прямой вопрос, матриарх улыбается.

— Повелитель нас предупредил. И теперь мы сможем продолжить возрождать нашу планету. Нас научили, как.

— Лея хочет убедить Сенат предоставить вам новую.

Матриарх смеется.

— Мы, конечно, возьмем подарок, сын повелителя нашего, — потому что, в самом деле, кто же от такого откажется, в здравом уме-то, а матриархи ногри очень в здравом уме. — Но мы никогда не оставим Хоногр.

— Почему?

Он сам оставил Татуин и не оглянулся назад. Его отец оставил Татуин и не обернулся ни разу. Люк понимает, абстрактно, что можно привязаться к месту, к воспоминаниям, к прошлому, но не ощущает. Его дом — это люди. Лея, Хан.

Его домом мог бы стать отец. Наверное. Но не сбылось.

Матриарх улыбается, пряча зубы — это очень вежливо для ногри, — вскакивает с подстилки в хижине так легко, будто она младше Люка. Но Люку уже рассказали — что она, что все матриархи намного его старше. Они уже были матриархами, когда случилась катастрофа с кораблем сепаратистов. Но если верить их же историям, пустыня родилась куда раньше, из старого храма раката. Катастрофа только ускорила процесс.

А Дарт Вейдер прошел в сердце пустыни и убил его. И теперь ее отступление только вопрос времени и технологий. С точки зрения ногри, она сдастся, даже если не делать с имперским саботажем совершенно ничего.

Лея, когда он ей рассказал эту легенду, просто посмеялась над примитивными верованиями. Но смотря на ногри, сейчас он скорее склонен поверить им. Они не ощущаются примитивными. И уж точно совсем не глупы.

— Пойдемте, сын повелителя нашего, — говорит матриарх. — Я покажу вам, почему. И вы сможете решить нашу судьбу.

Это должно звучать пафосно, но звучит так, будто ему предлагают перекусить после тяжелого дня. Что-то совершенно обычное, нормальное. 

— Что?

— Мы ваши, сын повелителя нашего. Вам нужно знать.

Но он не хочет! Он не готов и не считает в принципе правильным то, что от него будет зависеть судьба хоть кого-то! Когда он попытался спасти отца, он его убил. Почему ногри это не останавливает?

Он им сказал об этом. Сразу, как увидел матриарха. Матриарх только покачала головой и предложила воды. И вот теперь… 

Они спускаются с холма, на котором стоят хижины деревни. Вокруг нет ничего, совершенно ничего, и Люк не понимает, куда они идут. А потом, у самого подножия, матриарх касается совершенно нормального, обычного камня, и стена отъезжает в сторону.

Внутри холма гудит вентиляция, горит свет. Мимо проползает робот-уборщик. Люк смотрит на него, и его душит смех. Матриарх бросает на Люка косой взгляд. Она улыбается.

— Прекрасная маскировка, — говорит Люк. — Кто это строил?

— Наши предки. Мы. Наш повелитель. Наш народ стар. Мы многое потеряли. Но мы многое и нашли в последние годы. И мы не можем быть неблагодарны.

Что?

Этот зал похож на больничную палату, набитую оборудованием. Или машинный зал капитального корабля. 

Огромный. Забитый гудящей аппаратурой. На полу — линии, выжженные прямо в дюрастали. И в самом центре…

Матриарх опускается на колени и касается лбом пола. Люк застывает столбом.

В самом центре лежат изуродованные огнем черные доспехи, разбитая маска. А над ними, призрачной дымкой, видимый только в Силе — силуэт. Силуэт отца, пытающийся шагнуть в мир.

— Мы не можем остаться неблагодарны, — говорит матриарх. — Мы сделали все, как следовало. И мы молим его вернуться. Весь народ молит его вернуться. Все наши дела во славу и силу его, чтобы он смог вернуться к нам. Но этого недостаточно. 

Люк знает, что она скажет, до того как слышит это. И сердце его застывает. А вокруг осыпается будущее. И счастливое будущее Леи разбивается на тысячу осколков.

— Позовите его, — говорит матриарх. — Пожалуйста.


End file.
